


Treats..Naruto Style

by Mija711



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija711/pseuds/Mija711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre Shippuden Halloween fic, about the Konoha gang on Halloween...hope you enjoy.</p><p>written many moons ago but I thought I would share for those who might of not read it and give me something more to post on this site lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats..Naruto Style

Treats, Naruto Style

 

By Mija

AN-This fic was made years ago, it was my first and written pre-shippuden so ya a lot of things are lacking, I did tweek it just before I posted it here and added or changed a few things but very few, basicly its still the same story as it was way back when. Hope you enjoy this on some level, thank you. Except for this AN all other AN’s are from the original post, felt I should leave them in, its nostalgic when I look back on it now. Lol.

 

Disclaimer~I do not own any of the charactors of Naruto. This is my first Naruto fanfic, and I am not very knowledgable about the series itself, but I do like it and have read many fanfics, so I thought I would give it a shot. This is a boy/boy loving thing, so if you are not into that or are offended by it, please do not read any further. Thank you Mija..:-).. this has no timeline, and doesnt follow the series or manga, Also the gang, as in Naruto and the others his age are all 18 or so, thus considered adults, they are chuunin, juunin, anbu and things like that. lol. 

 

The quiet town of Konoha was abuzz with activity this cool October day. Decorations graced many of the homes, shops and stalls, as children ran around in homemade costumes made to look like forest animals or demons as they went from home to home, shop and stalls, asking for treats. All homes, shop and stall owners smiled widely as they handed out sweets, and fruits to the happy children of the village.   
It was Halloween day and in Kohoha the children trick or treated during the daytime hours, and when the sun went down, the adults would have thier own celebration. Since it was a weekend and a holiday, the academy was closed, but it too buzzed with activity as people went around decorating and putting the finishing touches to the rooms they were going to use as a haunted house slash party rooms. Each room would be decorated in different themes of horror, since there would be many people coming, almost the entire village ninja, and one room was not nearly big enough to hold them all in one room, so several rooms were being used and everyone could choose which room they would like to celebrate in, or wander from room to room to mix with everyone present. Of course there would still be those ninja that gaurded the village who could not attend, and those protecting the Hokage, but other than that, most of the ninja's of all diffrent ranks, were given leave to attend the celebration.

Across town in a small cozy one bedroom apartment, the nieghbors cringed when the yelling started. They were used to it by now of course and expected it, but it didn't mean that it didn't grate on the nerves. Some of the nieghbors and passerby's who heard the yelling just sighed and shook thier heads. They knew who was doing the yelling and who he was yelling at. People still wondered how two people so oppisite of each other could be a couple, and with the way the two fought, you would think they hated each other more than loved one another, but one had to only look into the eyes of each one when they walked down the street, to see the deep all consuming adoration they felt for each other. Considering the couple were both juunin, people were suprised they hadn't killed each other during thier arguments, or leveled half the town yet. Only those that knew them well, who had grown up with them, and truelly knew of the trials in thier lives, knew how much those two loved each other and would slit thier own throats before causing one another any harm, not that there were not bruises, or black eyes, but that was nothing to anyone that knew them. As a matter of fact it was expected.

"I. AM. NOT. WEARING. THAT. PERIOD. End of discusion." replied the raven haired, onyxed eyed young man, with a frown, and a firm line upon his lips, as he crossed his arms across his well toned chest, giving his love a look that said he was serious and there was nothing that could change his mind.

"YOU...PROMISED." came the reply, it was low and almost whispered, but you could hear the anger and the hurt in that voice.

"When the hell did I promise such a ridiculous thing?" Sasuke Uchiha, 18 year old black haired black eyed juunin/secret Anbu captain to all but his love, asked his blond haired lover, onyx eyes daring him to prove it. 

"One year ago today asshole...did you forget already? You promised me last halloween that if I wore that stupid maid outfit, complete with fucking fishnet stockings and garter belts, you would wear what ever I asked you to THIS year." growled 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki, the golden haired, deep sky blue eyed blond juunin/secret Anbu member of Sasuke's team .   
Those blue eyes glared right back at his lover daring HIM to forget and renig on the promise. It had been hell wearing that stupid outfit, complete with lace undies that had ridden so high up his ass, he was sure he had tasted them in his thoat. Not to mention how humiliating it had been, and those damn stockings and garter belts were hell to get on and off. Not that Naruto hadn't liked the way Sasuke had pounced on him after last years party and HELPED him out of them, before they made love for six hours.   
He glanced back at Sasuke after that memory passed through his mind and noticed a goofy smirk on Sasuke's face, as his black eyes gazed into nothing. No doubt remembering that night as well. Naruto blushed. Even after all this time, after all he and Sasuke had done, he could still blush like a twelve year old adolecent.

"You have to admit dobe..you looked really hot in that outfit..all the girls were jealous, and the guys..." Sasuke stopped there, and his eyes narrowed into an angry look, as he recalled exactly how many of the guys had drooled over his Naruto, and how Naruto had had to restrain him from beheading Kiba, when Kiba had pinched Naruto's barely covered ass. Of course it had been a joke, Kiba was not into boys, but Sasuke was possesive and he didn't like or tolerate ANYONE touching HIS dobe.

"So you remember then right? Are you going to go back on your promise then?" Naruto asked, glaring at him, vaguely wondering why his lover all of a sudden looked like he was ready to rip someone's throat out.

"I do not go back on my promises..but I am NOT wearing THAT." Sasuke stated as he glared daggers at the hated costume hanging on a hook over the closet door. 

"BUT YOU PROMMIISSEDD!!" yelled Naruto, waving his hands in the air to illustrate his anger, and gave Sasuke a pout.   
Sasuke really hated it when Naruto did that, soon the eyes would follow, those deep pools of blue that would grow huge and get all misty with puppy dogs eyes. Sasuke was always a sucker for that, and prayed to God that he wouldn't use it. Appearantly God was not listening to him at the moment, because sure enough Naruto flashed him those watery blue eyes at him and stuck his bottom lip out in the most childish, but cutest pout Sasuke had ever seen. His heart twisted in his chest. Those eyes he loved so much, the face that filled his dreams with light and happiness, looked at him like he was some mean bully who had stolen his lollypop. Sasuke wanted to punch the blond dobe, as well as pull him into his arms and promise him anything if he would just stop looking at him as if he'd kicked his favorite pet. Not that Naruto or he had one, but you get the idea.

"No." came Sasuke's reply, but it was not as strong as his earlier statements.   
Then Naruto did it, he let himself turn all boneless and plopped on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he hid his face in his knees, looking like the hurt and beaten child, Sasuke had once found so long ago in a dark alley after some men had beaten and screamed vile names at him, all because he held the nine tailed fox within his body. That day Sasuke had made a promise to himself, nothing or no one would ever make his dobe hurt or look like that ever again.

"Your not playing fair dobe...stop it." scolded Sasuke, biting his inner cheek to keep from giving in and taking his love into his arms, ANYTHING to make that look and posture stop. It hurt to see, and Naruto knew it, but used it anyway to get what he wanted. It pissed the shit out of him, but it never failed to work. Damn you Naruto.

"Whose playing?...you promised..and your going back on it...THATS not FAIR." pouted the blond, hugging his legs to him tighter, looking up at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, like a kid who was telling his most precious person that he was being mean and stingy. Sasuke looked over at the hated costume and glared once more at Naruto.

"Why that outfit dobe? If you wanted to humiliate me like you think I purposly did to you last year, then why not something a bit more.....I dont know....sexy? At least what I made you wear last year was hot...that THING..is NOT hot...its stupid and I will look rediculous in it." Sasuke stated, trying one last time to reason with his fair haired lover. 

"But I think you would look absolutly adorable in that Sasuke...besides, its a fantasy of mine." Naruto replied with a blush and a sparkle in his eyes.

"You fantasize about school kids?!" Sasuke all but yelled out in shock and anger and jealousy and disgust, hell he wasn't sure what the hell his mind was feeling at the moment. The shock had snuck up on him, making all the blood in his head drain to his feet. He glared at Naruto, hands on his hips, teeth grinding together as he waited for Naruto to explain what the hell he meant by that fantasy crap. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Not like that Teme!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet and putting his face in front of Sasuke's to glare right back at him.

"Do you think Im some sick pedophile or something?" Naruto asked with a look that told Sasuke, he better answer rigth, if he didnt want a fist in his face and made to sleep on the couch for a month.

"Then what exactly did you MEAN dobe?" Sasuke asked in his cold icey voice, which pissed Naruto off more than any smirk or insult ever could.

"Look bastard, I don't give a shit anymore if you wear it or not..do you hear me?!...but lets get one thing straight right here right now...I..am..NOT a sick perverted pedophile....I have NEVER..looked at another person, or felt for another person like I feel for you..Ive never LOVED anyone like I love you...don't you ever fucking doubt that about me you hear?...and what I meant was, that the outfit sort of reminds me of when we were in the academy together...........because even then.. I knew I loved you." stated Naruto, at first his voice hard and angry, but the last part was said in a heart felt whisper, that Sasuke heard loud and clear. His stomache did flip flops and his chest felt hot and achey. Damn how he loved his blond dobe so damn much.

Sasuke looked over at the outfit and sighed before he pulled a reluctant blond into his arms and held him tight as he buried his face in his neck and hair. He loved the way Naruto smelled, the way he tasted, the way he felt. Ya the outfit wasnt anything like what he had worn back in thier academy days, the council had passed a law two years ago, proclaiming that all students of the academy had to wear uniforms while studying in class.   
What Naruto had gotten him was a grown mans version of the uniform. It was an ugly greyish colored jacket with matching short pants, since most ninja kids wore wrappings around thier legs anyway, underneath the light jacket was a white shirt with a very ugly grey bow tie. It was hideous and Sasuke had felt sorry for the kids when the law had passed, he felt sorry for himself even more now, because like it or not, he was going to be wearing that stupid childish looking thing to the halloween party, where all thier friends would be, all because he loved a loud, obnoxious, spikey haired blonde boy with huge crystal blue eyes and whisker marks on his lightly tanned cheeks. He would do anything for his dobe, and usually did.  
******************************************************************************************

 

END OF PART ONE

 

A/N~ok ok I meant it as a one shot but it didnt turn out that way...*sighs*..and yes I know the whole school uniform in ninja academy is stupid but I drew a blank and that was all that came to me for Sasuke's outfit, I wanted something he would absolutly detest, other than dressing him as a girl, since Naruto had to be a chick in the last year party thing. Anyhow I will get to Naruto's costume, and to many others as well. There will be lemons in this, just give me a chapter or two to get to it ok? As stated earlier I know I have many spelling, grammer and punctuation problems, and I dont have a beta, and I dont have spell check and even after I scanned it to try to correct my mistakes, Im sure they are still alot of them there, I try not to go over my story to much when I write it because then I start changing this then that and then I just loose the whole flow of which I had started it in the first place and end up scraping the whole thing. So thank you all for your patience, much huggles and smiles Mija..:-)...and yes I can still imagine a grown Naruto acting like a child when called for, he reminds me of someone who would grow up to be a big kid at heart, no matter how ruthless of a ninja he would become. Besides he just too adorable when he pouts and gets all child like when he wants something.

Treats Naruto Style

 

Disclaimer~Nope still do NOT own any of them, *sighs sadly*

Part two

 

Iruka was going to kill Naruto...slow and painfully. He still couldn't understand how he had let Naruto talk him into this in the first place. Oh ya. The bet. Stupid bet. It had been childish, Iruka mused. But when it came to Naruto, he often found himself getting into things or doing things he normally wouldn't do, well not anymore anyway. He was a well respected chuunin teacher for goodness sakes. A ninja and too old to be playing stupid games with his foster brother, no matter how much he loved the boy. But Iruka had to admit, even if only to himself, he rather enjoyed the things Naruto got him to do or into sometimes. It reminded him of days long past, some of the trouble he would get into when he was a kid.   
Even if said trouble making had been a cry for help, for attention from his peers and the village, it had also been fun. Doing them with Naruto often made him feel alive and young again, but unlike his younger years this time he wasn’t alone, he had someone to do them with. Not that he would EVER, EVER tell Naruto or anyone that. Hell if Naruto knew, he would get him into all kinds of trouble and although Iruka enjoyed some of the games they played, he had mellowed out alot, he was older and more mature now, and he liked the man he had become, even if he was a bit stuffy, as Naruto liked to put it.

Again that led to his current dilema. The terms of the bet had been clear, the looser would wear what ever costume the winner told him to at the halloween party at the academy. Iruka had been so sure he would win, he hadn't batted an eye and readily agreed. Big mistake. He forgot for just a moment who the hell he was dealing with. Naruto was still infamous among the village and the younger generation as the world's greatest prankster, and trouble maker. And Iruka had failed to take into account that this was no longer the aspiring ninja child he had taught or even the impulsive genin he had been, but a well honed, well trained shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.   
Surprisingly enough, most of the rookie nine had far surpassed anyone's expectations and were some of Konoha's most skilled and feared shinobi ever. When push came to shove, they far out skilled even thier juunin teachers, and older elite ninja. Iruka had once heard Tsunade-same say that the rookie nine even put the famous Sennin to shame, but that they still had a few cards up thier sleeves to keep them in their place. Iruka had been proud when the current Hogake had said that.   
Not that he was vain or anything but he was often referred to as the man who had taught the greatest warriors to ever come out of the Fire Country, it was extreamly flattering. Even the juunin instructors had commented that although they taught them all they knew, if it hadn't been for Iruka's teaching in the beginning of thier ninja training, many of them would never have made it past genin. It did his heart and ego good, to know that he had taught most of the rookie nine and was acknowledged for it. Especially team seven. They were the best of the bunch, even if he would never say that out loud because he loved all his students and they were all great in their own ways.

Iruka smiled wistfully as he thought of his three most challenging students, and how far they had come from the days at the academy when he had taught them. Sakura, who had fawned and pranced around Sasuke so much it was hard to get her to concentrate on her studies, was now one of the best medic-nin Konoha ever had, aside from Tsunade. But even now Sakura was still learning and had developed a few healing jutsus of her own that had saved many lives. She was respected and sought after for not only her healing powers but her warrior abilities as well, she was after all a ninja.   
Then there was Sasuke, the brooding Uchiha Ice Prince, who spoke to no one and thought everyone beneath him, even his teachers. He had been an angry, lonely boy, only seeking revenge against his brother, that he pushed everyone and everything but vengece aside. The girls followed him like love sick puppies, and the boys hated him for his coldness and superior attitude. But now he was one of the best shinobi around, and even though he wasn't supposed to know, Iruka knew Sasuke was an Anbu captain, whose team was undefeatable, well respected and feared everywhere.   
Sasuke was also more open, although not by much more, but he did show emotions now and then. He was nothing like the stoic child he had once been, hell bent on destroying himself, who cared for no one or anything. Now he cared for Konoha, would die for his village and for his friends, and yes, he had friends, many of them, not to mention the love of his life.

Which brought him to Naruto, the last but certainly not least of team seven. It was hard to describe Naruto. He had been loud, obnoxious, trouble making, whining, stubborn and too head strong for his own good when he was a kid. He had also been shunned by the village, making him the most hated, and the most miserable little boy to ever grace The Leaf. It still broke Iruka's heart when he thought of the past, and how shitty the people had all treated Naruto. Even he, his own teacher had ignored his signs of distress, his silent pleas for love and companionship. All the boy had ever wanted was to be recognized, acknowledged, and loved. And Iruka hadn't seen the warning signs till it was almost too late.   
If anyone should of been able to see the signs it should of been Iruka, since Naruto was alot like he had been as a child, after his parents death. Iruka still held some guilt over not having seen it sooner, maybe sparing the boy some heartache and pain. But he eventually saw, and realized how much the boy had needed someone, and Iruka made it a point that he would be that someone. Now Naruto was like a little brother to him and one of thee most precious people in his life. He would gladly give his life to protect the boy, not that the brat needed it.   
For now at the age of 18 no one could deny that Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. The village that had despised and hated him most of his life, could no longer find any reason to hold onto that hate, not when the very person they feared and detested, gave everything he had to protect and keep safe every single one of the people in Konoha, the town he loved, even when it hadn't loved him back, he had loved it, and would gladly die for it. He almost had many times.

No one was certain who was stronger, Naruto or Sasuke, and just because Sasuke was an Anbu captian and Naruto part of his team, it did not mean that Sasuke was stronger, oh no. Everyone knew that without a doubt. When it came to Sasuke and Naruto they were a deadly team, no one could defeat them, and no one dared try to seperate them. When they went on missions together it was like they were two halves of the same person, they didn't even have to talk to know what the other was about to do or say. They knew each other inside and out, and they worked like a well oiled machine that would cease to function if you took one away from the other. They were just that good together, so much so that both had been offered Anbu captain positions, but since niether wanted to be seperated both had turned it down.   
But after some negotiation and some stern lectures from Naruto, Sasuke had taken the Captain position as long as Naruto was on his team. Naruto no longer felt the need to be better than Sasuke, well not much, and even if Sasuke was captain, both knew, as well as many others, it did not make Naruto weaker than Sasuke. It was just an arrangement that worked. Aside from that Naruto had finally found the love and respect he had once so desired.   
Naruto could now claim that he had friends, many of them, and it was no suprise that they were all the very strongest and bravest of all the shinobi in the village, as well as one of the Hokage-sama's most precious people. And for an added bonus, Naruto had found true love, he and Sasuke had been dating and loving each other for years now, it was clear to all, that no two people loved one another more. This made Iruka happy, his adopted brother had found his beloved, and was loved with a passion even Iruka himself envied. He and others could only hope to one day, find that sort of deep devotion, and love.

Iruka sighed. Would he ever find love like that? Yes he had friends, and was well respected and liked by most if not all the village, as well as his students, most of the time. But he had yet to find someone to share his most deepest thoughts and secrets with, his desires. He wanted passion and love, the kind that Naruto had found with Sasuke. Yes Iruka, had long since realized, he was just not attracted to women, and the few men he was attracted to were out of his league, or just didn't find a chuunin teacher very exciting when they could have seasoned warriors with battle scars and fame as thier lovers and partners. Not to mention that alot of the men Iruka had found attractive, were not exactly sane. It took alot out of some men to kill without emotion, to severe all moralities and principles in order to complete a life and death mission. Alot of them were just not right in the head anymore after so much death. Iruka wondered if he would die without ever finding his one true love.

After that lengthy musing, Iruka turned back to the mirror and looked at his costume for tonight. Oh God. How was he supposed to wear this, he thought to himself. Damn Naruto. He could strangle the brat for this. He had worked hard to make the image the village saw of him as respectable. How would they react to him, when they saw him in this? He wanted to just call it off and feign sickness, or to just blow off the bet and go in something else, but he was not one to back down from a promise, or lost bet. And knowing Naruto, he would never let him live it down if he wussed out, which he was NOT about to do.   
So deciding, Iruka finished putting on the last of his outfit for tonight and looked in the mirror once again. He had to admit, he didnt look bad at all, but he didnt look or feel like himself either. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, sometimes he wanted to break out of his shell and be wild once and awhile, but this? He wasn't too sure about it.

Iruka wore low hanging skin tight leather pants with loops interlocking as a belt, a black fishnet tank top, that really didnt hide ANYTHING. He wore matching metal arm bands around each bicept. A spiked dog collar around his neck with freaking dog tags to boot. As well as black leather boots that came up to his calves. His face was painted with two black upside down triangle like marks, much like Kiba's, except Kiba's were not painted on and red. He wore black kohl eyeliner and wore his dark chestnut hair down. Iruka had never worn his hair down in public, not even as a kid.   
For as long as he could remember, he'd always wore it up in his ever present pony tail at the back of his head. Right now, it hung loose and silky around his head, brushing the tops of his shoulders and tickling his neck, a few rebelious strands kept falling in his face, adding to the allure and aura of some gothic S&M sort of person. He could almost picture the man staring at him from the mirror sporting a leather whip. That image sent a little thrill up his spine, which he quickly shook off.   
At the moment Iruka's heart was pounding hard and although you couldn't tell with the marks on his face, his cheeks were tinted with a rosey little blush. He wouldn't call himself irresistable, but he wouldn't lie and say he was unattractive either. But he was still leary of going out in public looking like this, it was so unlike the image he projected of himself to everyone, it was something the OLD, much younger Iruka might of done, which sadly, had been repressed and locked away for most of Iruka's adult life. Oh hell, what could one night hurt? After all, it was Halloween, people were supposed to dress up as anything other than themselves for a night, it was the one night a year that everyone could cut loose and basicly let thier inner selves out, or play pretend, even if only for a night. Besides, he didn't want Naruto to call him a stuffy old geezer anymore. He could still hear Naruto lecturing him.

"What the hell happened to you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto had asked a few days ago when he was looking at some old pictures of when Iruka was younger, and more wilder.

"You used to be COOL." he added, was a sad little sigh.

"So your saying Im NOT cool?" Iruka had replied with a frown, at one time Naruto had thought his Iruka-sensei was the best, what the hell happened to that Naruto?

"Look Iruka-sensei..."

"Stop calling me that...I haven't been your teacher in years Naruto." Iruka cut in. Naruto glared at him.

"Its a habit and a form of respect old man, so deal with it." Was Naruto's response to that. It had definitly shocked Iruka to say the least.

"What I mean is that you used to be this big troublmaking prankster..you used to get in trouble and show off..you know you were wild and fun once upon a time...now...well now I hardly see you having any sort of fun anymore, you need to stop being so mellow and stoke that fire I know you have in your gut..be a bit more spontaneous...shock people every now and then..it keeps them on thier toes...and a ninja should never be predictable ya know." Naruto had stated, as if he was all knowing and wise.   
Then when he had lost the bet, Naruto had chuckled evily and said that he had the perfect outfit for him, that it would bring out the inner Iruka that was begging to get out and cause a little mistief.

Damn Brat. He would either be a hit or the laughing stock of the party...he wasn't sure which one he preferred more. He was used to not standing out, to blending in and going with the flow most of the time. The only times he ever got all fired up about and was less then level headed or calm was with his unruley students, or anyone that tried to hurt his precious students. No he wasn't known for being passive that was for sure, because he had a habit of yelling..ALOT sometimes, but he wasn't one to stand out much either. He was sure in the hell standing out now. Yup, definitly killing Naruto, he thought again.  
*******************************************************************************************

 

END PART TWO

 

A/N~Okies next chapter, ya I kind of went off and ended up telling more of past events than the now ones, but thats pretty much it for that, I will only metion ranks or such when I bring one of the charactors in like Kiba or Shika..but just briefly, stating what thier ranks are, but will get to the costumes and party and lemons too. So what do you think?? Think Iruka looks hot or what? I have this picture in my head and he looks hot, but Im not sure if I described it the way I see it, I often have trouble with those sort of details. Anyhow, party is next chapter. As well as show who became couples and what not. My main focus is on two pairing in general and I hope to spend most of my time writing about them, but things tend to get out of hand when I start writing, as you can see, by this fic so far...and it was supposed to be a one shot too...*sigh* anyhow be well safe and happy yall, much huggles and smiles Mija...:-)

 

Treats, Naruto Style

 

By Mija

 

Disclaimer~Sadly I have yet to aquire the rights to Naruto so therefore they do NOT belong to me, so no suing, beside I could never do the show justice if I owned it..its sad to say but true ya know. Cant even come up with a decent FANfic, how sad is that?..lol..anyhow hope yall are liking this, even if its a bit OOC and not very interesting, but I hope to kick that up soon enough, like in this chapter, where the party starts.

 

Part Three

 

Night had fallen over the village of Konoha. Streets were void of the rucous and childish laughter, of the village children, that had rang through out most of the day. Now, shops were closing, stalls being put away and stored. Adults that would not be going to the academy party would be having thier own small celebrations in thier own homes with close family and friends. So you saw a few adults bustling from one place to another, visiting and celebrating with one another, as the children slept, after being fed and cleaned and allowed to over indulge in large amount of sweets for that night. Most kids were too tired to whine when asked to go to bed early that night, they were tuckered out and worn from all the running around they had done that day. Leaving the adults to celebrate in thier own ways.

On the outter edges of the village was the ninja academy, that was already pulsing with music and low lit lights as lanterns and pumpkins with scary faces glowed with thier innards alight with candles. Decorations swayed softly in the breeze as people in various costumes went in and out of the entrance to begin with thier nights celebrating. Already inside in the room labled, Gates of Hell were most of the rookie nine.   
The room was decorated with shiny brite red, yellow and dark blue streamer like things that glowed under positioned lights and fans to make them look like live flames erupting from the floor. Walls were decorated to look like a deep dark cave with tortured souls embedded in the rock like surface, making the room look alot like what they imagined hell would look like. The room pulsed with laughter, talk and of course music that came from a stereo system in one corner. Along one wall was a humungous buffet table with every food you could possibly imagine, as well as several drinks, both alcoholic as well as non-alcoholic..(nope dont know how to spell that stupid word).

Three other of the rooms were also being used and decorated, in diffrent themes, one decorated to look like a graveyard, one dressed up like a spooky twisted forest and the last a creepy broken down haunted house, complete with fake ghosts and supposedly floating items that actually hung from thin wires to make them look as if they were floating by unseen hands in the middle of the air.   
Each room had its own theme of music as well as a full buffet of foods, as like the first room Gates of Hell. Most of the people were visiting from room to room and everyone seemed to be having lots of fun. At the moment everyone seemed to be having alot fun at the expense of one Uchiha heir, that glared cold black eyed daggers at his friends as they chuckled and joked about his outfit. His hands were shoved into his short school pants as he gave his blond lover an evil look, that promised retribution for this humiliation. Naruto, being who he was, couldnt help but laugh at his lover as well, he looked so cute, and soo silly as well. Only he could make the ugly drab school uniform look sexy, and silly at the same time with his scowl and brooding look. Sasuke looked like he was about ready to gut each and everyone of his friends, including his lover.

Naruto, seeing this look stifled his laughter and went to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his pulse point. Sasuke growled and put his arms around his love as he whispered into the blonds ear.

"Im going to kill you later for this dobe."

"But you look soo hot like this Sasuke-chan." Naruto teased, earning a growl and a slap on the rear, which only made thier friends roar with laughter, and had some of the girls going awwwwwwwww, at the two love birds. Sometimes it was just toooo cute the way they were with each other.

"Geez even in that hideious school uniform, Sasuke manages to make it look sexy..Naruto is soo lucky." piped in Ino, who was dressed in a sexy version of a bunny suit..(think playboy bunny black with cotton tail and fish net stockings, includedl).

"Women are so fickle...and troublesome." sighed Shikamaru, as he glanced at his girlfriend lazily, but anyone that knew him, knew that it was his equivelant as a jealous glare. He and Ino were an item, and sometimes people wondered if those two were an even odder couple than Sasuke and Naruto.

"Aww Shika honey don't pout, you know that your my one and only." Ino purred seductively as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, nibbling his ear lobe. Shika just Che'ed, and let his fingers interlock with Ino's in front of his waist. Shika was dressed as a shiek, clad in robes and puffy pants, with sashes.

"I think Sasuke-kun is the lucky one." came the timid but strong voice of Hinata, who was dressed as a kitty cat, basicly a skin tight grey body suit with black stipes on it, a head band with cat ears on it and a tail that hung lazily behind her.   
Her eyes only made the outfit fit her to a tee. She even had her nose painted a triangle pink and whiskers upon her cheeks. Everyone knew that she had been a Naruto fan girl and not a Sasuke one, so it was no suprise that she thoughtt that anyone that had Naruto's heart was the lucky one.

"Hey!" growled Kiba as he yanked Hinata into his arm possesivly as he glared at the Blond ninja who was still wrapped in Sasuke's arms. Hinata was his girlfriend, and he knew Hinata loved him as much as he loved her, but he couldn't help the jealousy of knowing that Hinata once loved Naruto with all she had.   
As for Kiba he was dressed as, what else? A dog, including collar and tags, tail and ears, white like Akumaru. 

"Oh stop it Kiba..you know Hinata loves you and only you, and that Naruto's heart is only for Sasuke." replied Sakura with a huff as she slapped Kiba playfully on the head, Hinata and the others laughed.   
Sakura was dressed in a sexy nurses outfit with white stockings, heels and white hat with the red cross on it. The pink of her hair seemed to just make her over all appearance look even more stunning and sexy. Thats why Neji stood right behind her close, his eyes narrowed and daring anyone to look at what was his. Neji and Sakura had gotten married eight months ago, and contrary to what everyone thought, Neji was very damn possesive, and totally head over heels in love with his pink haired green eyed shinobi medic-nin.

"Oh Neji-niisan quit being so possesive..smile a little, its a party." chimed in Hinata, teasing her cousin as she giggled into her hand delicatly at the glare her cousin cast her way.   
She thought it was cute how her cousin had fallen so in love with the pink haired girl, and how much the once infatuated Sakura had given up on Sasuke and given all her love to the pale eyed boy, who was alot like Sasuke if anyone bothered to ask them, as far as his emotionless fecade and glares went, also thinking he was also far above the others, which he soon learned to get over, when he had been put into place by being beaten by Naruto during the chuunin exams.   
Neji was dressed as a traditional japanese warlord, complete with armor and a katana at his waist. Sakura had to admit, he suited the look well, and he was so hot, Sakura hadn't been able to help herself, when she jumped him before they could leave the house, making sure that she staked her claim and reminded the long haired pale eyed man that he was hers and only hers. Who knew Sakura could be aggresive and possesive as well?

Everyone laughed at that, even the stoic Sasuke. as he released Naruto but held him in one arm by his side, as both turned to look at thier friends. Choji, although having lost alot of wieght, was large with muscle and bulk, was dressed like a barbarian as he cluthed a huge roasted turkey leg in one hand, a spiked club in the other, all while dressed in a fur tunic with fur leg wrappings, a fur headband with the emblem of the leaf at the front. Shino was dressed as the third Hokage, all valuminoius robes that hid his insects and weapon pouch well, and allowed him to keep his shades on and cover his face a bit with the shadow of the thatched triangular hat on top of his head.   
Lee was dressed in his ever present green spandex, but had added a pair of fake bug feelers to his head, and bright orange butterfly wings on his back. He had earned a few laughs at that, which he took in stride and laughed along with them. As for Ten-ten she was dressed like a belly dancer, split silk poofed pants adorned her legs, sheer colored viels hang from the waist band of her pants, a bright red ruby gem imbedded in her belly button. Her arms were also covered in snake like bracelets that wove all the way up her upper arms, braclets that jingled around her wrists. A bra like top was decorated in fringes of silver and gold, and she wore a viel around her face that tied to her silky flowing hair piece. It looked good on her and had lots of the single men, and some not single men, casting her lustfull looks.

"You know Naruto?...your absolutly pathetic..." stated Sakura, giving his outfit another sad look. Naruto frowned and looked down at himself.

"Whats wrong with it?!" he all but pouted, as he crossed his arms over his chest, making everyone snicker alittle.   
Although it was defenitly the most unimaginative outfit ever, eveyone had to admit, that it bought back alot of fond memories of him. It had been years since they had seen him like that, even as tall and handsome he had gotten, having lost all his baby fat, and having much more muture angular features of a very handsome young man, they could still all see the pesky twelve year old he used to be with his costume on. 

"Because baka, your supposed to dress up as something your not...but THAT..thats something you were..so it shouldnt count as an outfit." Sakura stated, giving his orange jumpsuit another sour look.   
She had always hated the bright orange thing, Its ugly blue trimming with that white fuzzy neck collar. Naruto had stopped wearing that thing back when he was fourteen. Not that the orange and black was nice but it was better than his pre genin jumpsuit, although he had grown out of that one too. It had been years since he had looked like the goofy orange bafoon he used to pretend to be, oh ya, they all now knew, that Naruto had just been giving most everybody an act. He was alot smarter, and stronger than what he had made himself out to be once upon a time. He was even wearing his long lost goggles over his forehead, instead of his hidden leaf ninja head band. Yes it did bring back ALOT of memories.

"Were being the operative word Sakura-chan...Im not twelve years old anymore, there fore I am no longer that person anymore, so wearing it now DOES qualify as a costume..dontcha think?" Naruto explained with his huge grin, and large bright blue eyes that only seemed to sparkle more with him wearing that orange jumpsuit of his youth. It did bring back fond memories and many smiles to thier faces as they all thought back to thier youth. So much had changed.

"True..true..but I liked you better in that maids outfit last year..that was much more interesting..although I cant say I was too happy with you looking as good as you did in it...before I had Neji, it wasn't very flattering to have to compete with YOU for attention." groused Sakura, as she teased Naruto, like the bratty brother that she adored and that he had become to her long ago.

"Don't hate Sakura-chan..I cant help it if I look good in EVERYTHING I wear." Naruto teased right back with a smug look on his face just before he stuck his tongue out at her, like the adolecent he was potraying to be, not that he ever really let go of his childish ways all the way, but he HAD grown up alot. This made everyone laugh out load as they pictured a younger version of him doing the tongue thing and laughing like an idiot.

"You wish baka..come on Neji lets dance." Sakura replied as she grabbed Neji's hand and lead him to the dance floor, slapping Naruto across the back of his head as she passed him by.   
She laughed when she saw the pout and the childish look he gave her at the swat. Taking Sakura's cue, the couples decided to dance as well, and the ones without couples, went to go ask some other singles if they wished to dance with them. All in all they were all having a good time, enjoying each others company, and the party itself.

"You know dobe..Sakura's right..you look exactly like you used to when you were twelve and we were in the academy together." stated Sasuke in a husky throaty whisper in the shell of Naruto's ear, as he held him close during a slow dance.

"Are you going to tell me that you knew you loved me even then too?" Naruto asked, with a shiver at the feel of Sasuke's voice and heated breath against his ear. Recalling the words he had said to Sasuke, about how he had known he had loved him even back then in the academy.

"Nope." answered Sasuke cooly, earning a growl and having Naruto jerk out of his arms to glare at him.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed, hurt by what Sasuke had admitted. Sasuke pulled an angry blond into his arms once again, holding him tight as he danced him farther from the crowd and into a darker part of the room.

"I didn't know what love was back then dobe, so how could I know I loved you then?...but I knew what lust was...and I knew even then that I wanted to fuck you into the wall." Sasuke replied as he had succesfully steered them next to a closet. Before Naruto could answer or say a word, Sasuke yanked him into the closet and locked the door before he pushed his blond blue eyed lover against the door.

"I always wanted to rip this stupid orange jumpsuit off you and have my way with you back then." Sasuke added, as he started to strip said orange outfit off his dobe to get to his golden tanned skin.

"He...He..Hey that was MY fantasy." panted Naruto, as Sasuke had succesfully divested him of his jacket and black t-shirt and was now licking his chest, biting his nipples, making them bud up at the attention.

"Mine too." growled Sasuke as he bit Naruto's nipple, causing his dobe to yelp in pain and then sigh when Sasuke licked the sting away with his tongue.

"Sasuke?..we..we shouldn't be doing this here." Naruto tried to protest, even as his own hands worked at getting Sasuke out of his own outfit. Naruto wanted to feel his pale flesh against his fingers, to taste his milky white skin on his lips and his tongue.

"Says who?? I want you now Dobe..here..now..in our old classroom." stated Sasuke as he finished pushing Narutos pants down along with his boxers, giving him unobstructed access to his cock. Which Sasuke quickly slid into his mouth as he went down on his knees, after Naruto had managed to get his own short pants down his hips and around his thighs.

Naruto's hands tangled into Sasuke's ebony hair and groaned as Sasuke slid his tongue up along the underside of his cock along the vein, causing Naruto to shiver and tug on Sasuke's hair a bit harder. Sasuke growled as he wrapped his lips around the erect member and ran his tongue along the slit at the top, savoring the musky taste of his lovers pre-cum. His hand fondled the soft silky orbs of Naruto's ball's as he slid Naruto's cock down his throat, taking him all in, till Sasuke's nose was buried deep into Naruto's blond curly hair, at the base of his cock. Naruto moaned louder as he bucked his hips in pure pleasure at each one of Sasuke's downward sucks.

Oh Sasuke was so good with his mouth, and Naruto always turned into jelly when Sasuke sucked him off. As for Sasuke he enjoyed and savored the taste of Naruto's cock in his mouth. He loved how his skin was silky soft, wrapped around muscle almost as hard as steel. His skin tasted a bit musky and salty, but had its own flavor, one Sasuke could never place, except to identify it as something uniquely Naruto, and he loved it like nothing else. He also loved the way Naruto made sexy little noises in the back of his throat as Sasuke sucked him long and hard, as well as the moans and groans his blond dobe made when Sasuke would bury himself deep inside of his lovers body.

Sasuke was driving him nuts. Naruto tried hard to hold back, bitting his lip to keep from being too loud and drawing attention to what they were doing in the closet, but it was damn hard with Sasuke's hot tight mouth wrapped hotly around his achingly hard cock. Naruto was now moaning as his hips thrusted into Sasuke's warm wet mouth, his hands gripping his hair as his head bobbed up and down along Naruto's shaft, Sasuke teasing him even more by playing with his balls, that were even now growing full and taught with the need to release.

"Ahh..Ahh..Sa..Sa...Sasukeee..Im gonna..Im gonna....aaaahh." Naruto tried to warn him, he really did, but even before he could finish, he felt his body grow tight and his body arched up and thrust one last time into Sasuke's mouth before he exploded and squirted his seed into Sasuke's warm wet mouth.   
Sasuke just wrapped his lips tighter around his cock and sucked, milking every last drop of Naruto's precious seed into his eager mouth. But Sasuke didnt swallow, not that he hadn't swallowed before, infact he loved swallowing his blond dobe's cum, he loved every single drop and inch of his lover.

"Fuck Sasuke..." Naruto huffed and panted as he slumped against the door not paying attention to what Sasuke was doing now, he vaguely felt his feet being lifted gently as the rest of his pants were taken all the way off and tossed to the side of them, but he did notice when Sasuke stood back up and spit the contents of his mouth into his palm. Naruto watched as Sasuke took Naruto's cum into his palm and started to lube his erect penis with it, making Naruto moan at the sight.

"Damn Sasuke..your so hot." Naruto stated as Sasuke bent over and kissed him on the mouth, hard and full of passion, bruising the blonds lips in the aggression of it, the need and lust in it. Naruto could taste himself on Sasuke's lips and on his tongue and it drove him nuts, he wanted Sasuke and he wanted him NOW. Before Sasuke knew it Naruto had wrapped his arms around his strong shoulders and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Forget preperation Sasuke, fuck me now..please..I need you..so bad." stated Naruto in a needy, yet husky tone, that made Sasuke's dick twitch. Sasuke didnt need anymore urging, he was burning up with the need to bury himself deep within his Dobe and fuck him hard.

Sasuke braced Naruto better by pressing his body against his, forcing Naruto's back harder against the now warm wood of the door. He braced himself against the wood beside Naruto's head and used the other hand to guide is cum slick cock to Naruto's deliciously tight hole. Once there, Sasuke pushed the head of his dick passed the tight ring of muscle, once the head passed, he rotated his hips and thrust the rest of the way into his blond, till he was buried deep within him, all the way to his hilt. Both men let out a moan of pleasure, a bit of pain as well in Naruto's case, but Naruto wouldnt change it for anything in the world. There was nothing in the universe that felt as wonderful as having Sasuke buried deep inside of him, it made him feel complete, whole. He felt a part of his dark haired lover and never wanted to be seperated from him.

After Sasuke kept still long enough to let Naruto's body adjust to his invasion, he gritted his teeth as he began to slowly slide out then push back in, slow torturing thrusts that was driving Sasuke crazy with the need to just pound into his dobe, wanting to hear him cry out his name. the door creaked with the force of his thrusts into him, feeling his tight hole gripping and wrapping around him like a warm leather glove, the friction of each thrust driving Sasuke and Naruto closer to the brink as he hit Naruto's sweet spot over and over again. Soon Sasuke let his slow gentle thrusts turn into something faster, harder, as he fucked his lover hard and fast, Naruto panting hard, begging him to go even faster, harder, as he legs wrapped around his waist even tighter, Naruto's blunt finger nails digging into the tender skin of his shoulder, causing a sting of pain that only added to Sasuke's pleasure ten fold.

In, out, In, out...faster, harder. The small space growing hot with thier body heat, thier bodies slick with sweat, breaths panting and grunting with each thrust, as Sasuke pounded Naruto into the wood, and Naruto meeting him thrust for thrust, as his hips arched up and met Sasuke's own thrusts.   
Both panted and groaned, the room started to have the heavy smell of sweat and sex in it, as thier speed picked up and as one Sasuke thrust one last time burying deep inside of Naruto as he shot his load into his lovers body and Naruto cried out as he shot his own seed onto both thier chests. Both slumped to the floor, Sasuke still buried in Naruto, Naruto's legs still wrapped around his dark haired lovers waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto against his chest and kissed him hot and hard squishing the cum on both thier chest together, niether cared.

"I love you Dobe...always have..always will...you are my life." Sasuke told his lover, his eyes alight with the love he felt for the blond, his lips curled sweetly in a true smile that warmed Naruto's heart.

"I love you too Teme...ever since I first saw you back in the academy, right in this very classroom...I knew then that I could never love anyone the way I loved you Sasuke." Naruto replied as he kissed his love and held onto him tight.

"Happy Halloween dobe."  
"Happy Halloween Teme"

 

 

A/N~Okies heres the third chapter, one last to go, it probably wont be long at all, I just need to tie up the end a bit, this IS my first Naruto fic, so umm if they seem OOC im sorry. Well onto to the next chapter and the last. So ya, its a bit rushed, sorry bout that, but it feels good to write SOMETHING..I havent had the writing spirit in quite a bit lately so this is refreshing, even if it does suck lol..anyhow huggles and smiles Mija...:-)

 

Treats Naruto Style

 

By Mija

 

Disclaimer~nope do NOT own them. Ok this is the last chapter and most likely the shortest, it will be the conclusion, and about the second pairing I had in mind. Most of you probably already know who the pairing is, since it is my second favorite to Naruto and Sasuke. 

 

Part Four

 

Iruka unlocked one the unused classroom and slid the door open and went in locking it behind him. His face was deep red and his heart was pounding fast in his chest, as sweat beaded upon his forehead, making some of his loose hair stick to it. Ok he admitted it, he was hiding. He had showed up at the party and as soon as he had gotten there and everyone had realized that it had been Iruka, so many expressions had passed upon many faces. His former students either chuckled or whistled as him, making a few comments that he found hard to hear from his former students, the worst one had been Naruto. Naruto had grinned like a proud father and teased him about how hot he looked and if he wasn't like a brother to him, and not with Sasuke, he would of jumped Iruka's bones. That had not bought many happy images into his mind, and he ended up yelling at Naruto, and having to deal with a very pissed off and possesivly jealous Sasuke.   
After that he had been leered at, his ass had been pinched and some of the women had ran thier hands through his loose locks of hair, whispering propositons into his ear, making him turn beet red. Some of the other male teachers teased him as well, making things worse. Iruka knew this had been a bad idea, but it had became absolutely unbearable when one man in particular made it his mission to drive Iruka nuts. Thats why Iruka had snuck into an empty class room, he just needed to get away from the others, and away from one particularly perverted juunin.

Damn that Kakashi. No one knew that for years now Iruka had habored quite a huge crush on the silver haired copy nin. But he had kept it to himself and hid all his affections for the man with his respectable teachers masks. It helped that Kakashi often had this really bad tendancy to tease Iruka everytime he could. Kakashi was always telling him how dull and boring he was, asking him why he had choosen to become a teacher, asking him if he had been affraid of getting hurt in battle. Kakashi always went out of his way to make him feel weak and inferior to him.   
Why did the man take such pleasure in trying to hurt Iruka that way? Not only did his words cut deep into his heart because he had become to care for the man, but it also pissed him off to no end. Most the times he ended up loosing his temper and yelling at the silver haired ninja at the top his lungs, using words that the proper Iruka shouldn't use, but couldn't help but use them when yelling at Kakashi. But what infuriated him the most? Was even yelling at him and calling him all sorts of vile names, all the lazy one eyed juunin ever did was grin under his mask and sit there as if Iruka had just asked him how he was doing.

The man was impossible. Part of him had hoped Kakashi wouldn't show up to the party. Kakashi rarely celebrated holiday parties or anything like that at all. He was not a social sort of person and preferred to be alone most of the time with his perverted book. But another part of Iruka had also hoped Kakashi was there. Call him a masochist, but he couldn't help but want to see the silver haired man. Even when said jerk ended up pissing him off to no end, he was still glad that he had spent a little time in the copy-nin's presence.   
Yes Iruka was pathetic when it came to wanting the man, but he couldnt help what his heart wanted, or what his other parts wanted either. Why his body often reacted to the mere sight of the man was a mystery to him, but it was unavoidable. Iruka wanted to fuck the man silly, or have himself be fucked senseless by the other man, he didnt care which, as long as thier was some hot sweaty sex involved between the two. But that was just a fantasy, something he jerked off to at nights when he was alone and horney, he never expected to get any sort of passionate response from the juunin other than hurtfull demeaning words. But tonight had been different.

After finding a quiet and dark corner in the spooky forest room, where most of the teachers had settled in for the night, taking a few bottles of sake with him for comfort, Iruka had settled in for the night. He didnt want to be teased anymore, or groped, and propositioned by forcefull and aggresive women who were as strong as many men. He just wanted the night to be over, but till then he was going to drown himself in some nice Sake. He had just finished his first bottle when HE popped up. Iruka didnt even look up or to the side when he felt the air of the poof, that had announced Kakashi's appearance. Iruka had already ran into the silver haired man twice that night and was not exactly in a mood to deal with him.  
Kakashi had showed up dressed in a half white mask..(think phantom of the opera mask) that hid his scar and left side of his face well. He wore a wide rimmed black hat that drooped a bit over his forehead. As far as the rest of the outfit, he wore simple black clothing, a blank tank top and black pants with a black cape tied around his neck with a high collar. The cloak draped all the way to the ground and flowed around the well honed but sinewy body of the juunin.

It seemed like the instant Kakashi had spotted Iruka, he had beelined straight for him and was hell bent on pestering him. The first time he had said anything he had whispered in Iruka's ear, causing Iruka to shiver at the hot breath.

"Soo Iruka-sensei..do your students know that your a bondage freak?" Kakashi had teased and Iruka had glared at him. Iruka had walked away from the man, without a word, he would not let the man get to him tonight. The second time Kakashi had cornored him at the buffet table.

"So Iruka..tell me..are you the dom or the submissive? Ive got a feeling your more the submissive type, being all soft and sweet as you are..although I am suprised you'd dare show up to a party dressed like that...tsk tsk..showing off your goodies like that for all to see? What would your students think of thier gentle, respectable teacher if they could see you now?" Kakashi had said, once again in Iruka's ear, while Kakashi stood behind him, his cape almost hiding both of them in a cocoon of darkness. Iruka had turned around with his face red with anger.

"What is your problem with me Kakashi-sensei? Ever sense we met youv'e been on my ass and belittleing me without mercy..have I done something to you to make you hate me the way you must if your actions are any indication." Iruka had demanded, tired of being teased by the man whom he secretly loved. Kakashi had seemed a bit startled by Iruka's statement, but it quickly dissapeared as he smirked under the white mask.

"I have not problem with you Iruka-sensei..I am just bantering with a fellow teacher and ninja." Kakashi had replied in his lazy drawl. The words had sounded sincere but Iruka knew better. He was teasing him again, he knew he was.

"Just leave me alone Kakashi." Iruka warned as he grabbed some sake bottles from the table and walked around his crush and went to find his dark corner to get drunk.   
Now here he was, and Kakashi had followed eventually. Iruka just sighed and braced himself for what ever further insults Kakashi was sure to throw at him. After a long period of silence Iruka turned to the side to see if the juunin was even still there. He was, and he was looking straight at Iruka, which caused him to jump a little at the gaze he was being given.

"What do you want now Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked.

"Why do you call me sensei when I am not your teacher?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Iruka's question. Iruka frowned.

"I call all the teachers and instructors sensei..its the proper way to address your peers."

"Do you see me as your peer Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side and looking up, as if contemplating something deep. Iruka was sure, that Kakashi was thinking of how stupid Iruka was to consider him his peer when Kakashi was so much better than him and way out of Iruka's league.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me Kakashi?" Iruka asked with a huff, purposely leaving out the sensei this time, making Kakashi look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think I am tormenting you? I had no idea that you saw my playful banter as torment...sure Im not very social and have little experience with associating with others, but I hardly call our talks torment...after all your talking to a man whose actually been tormented to almost death before." Kakashi replied casually.   
Iruka turned red. Was it another reminder that Iruka was weaker than him? Or was Kakashi that far gone that he actually thought the way he spoke to Iruka was normal friendly banter? Iruka was confussed and didnt know what to say.

"You know Iruka..Ive never seen you with your hair down...it makes you look...beautiful." Kakashi added as he looked deeply at Iruka and Iruka glared at him, Iruka was sure that Kakashi’s comment had been meant as an insult, like calling him girly, in his own weird way.

"And those clothes...they dont look good on you at all." again another jab at him? Thought Iruka.

"Do you like everyone staring at you like some peice of meat Iruka? cause you know thats what thier doing right? women and men are both looking at you and thinking of all the ways they could fuck you senseless."   
That was it, Iruka had had it, he couldnt take it anymore. He grabbed two bottles with one hand and shoved off the wall and left the room and Kakashi behind, his face burning with embarrasment and anger. Thats how he had ended up in the empty classroom.

Iruka grabbed the two bottle he had with him and made his way over to the front of the empty classroom and propped himself against the desk and just drank straight from the bottle, taking a huge swig of it, most of it had gone down his throat, but the remainder had found its way being spewwed all over the floor in front of him when a voice had spoke up from behind him.

"Yo." had been the simple word that had Iruka choking on some of the sake that had gone down the wrong pipe. He swirled around and glared at Kakashi who crouched on top of the desk, his arms braced on his bent knees, his hands hanging lax at the wrists.

"What the hell are you doing here?!..you scared the shit out of me Kakashi!" Iruka shouted, bringing his face right up to the juunins face to glare fiercly at him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said your beautiful Iruka...everything about you is beautiful...your face, your hair, your eyes, your heart, your mind, and especially your body." replied Kakashi, raking his eyes over Iruka, his single visable eye trailing over every muscle and bulge along the way.   
If Iruka didnt know better he would swear that Kakashi was looking at him like a man who wanted to fuck him. But Kakashi wasn't like that, he would never want Iruka that way and Iruka knew it.

"So you think Im so weak that I now seem like a girl to you?" Iruka hissed, as he straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to look at Kakashi, not wanting the man to see the hurt in his eyes.   
He may not be the famed warrior that Kakashi was, but Iruka was no weakling, he was a man and a ninja and he was good at what he did, he just choose to teach instead of killing people. What was so wrong about that? It hurt to think Kakashi saw it as a weakness, when Iruka thought of it as one of he best qualities.

"Why do you take everything I say as an insult Iruka?" Kakashi asked with a quizzical look on his partly hidden face.

"Because it usually is..you like to tease me and insult me every chance you get..and nothings changed." Iruka replied.

"I wasnt lying when I asked why you took my playful banter as torment..do you really see it that way? Because I assure you I never meant it that way." stated Kakashi and Iruka looked at him hard, trying to see if the man was being truthfull or not, but with Kakashi it was pretty much impossible to read him.

"You call belittling me and teasing me about my lack of strength playful banter? How is it playful when you constantly make fun of the fact that I am a teacher and not a warrior like you?" Iruka asked and this time he wasnt mistaken when he saw surprise flash over Kakashi's half hidden face.

"You honestly think I think that way about you?"

"Yes."

"Then I really dont know how to communicate very well with you do I?"

"I never meant to make you think that was what I was doing Iruka..I respect you very much...you have the patience and the smarts to teach Konoha's future ninja, not many are well suited to doing that...many teachers ive known dont have thier hearts really into the whole teaching thing, thats why there are a lack of genin students that actually make it past my tests...its easy to be a warrior Iruka..cutting off all your emotions and living only to kill..to maim and dissmember....its easy to cut off your heart and not care anymore...but you...you teach future ninja's to care, to defend themselves and Konoha with brains as well as brawn, you care about what happens to them, worry for thier safety...your heart is all over the place when it comes to them..especially Naruto and team seven...they were the first team I ever got from your class you know...and the first I ever passed...they were...diffrent than the others I had taught before and failed.”  
“ I have taught a few more of your students since then and it amazes me how diffrent and how much stonger they are than the students I instructed from the other academy teachers...and in my opinion anyone who taught the most feared and respected shinobi this village has ever seen, deserves respect and adoration..Just look at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, the best of them all and just three of the students YOU taught.”  
“You changed how the future ninja's look and behave, you taught them it was ok to feel, to care for others and still be strong, still carry out missions that would make others go insane..but because of you..they know how to handle the missions they do and still remain sane afterwards, they know that they can turn to each other and be comforted and understood by thier peers, because they were mostly taught early on by you”  
“No Iruka I dont think your weak at all...your one of the strongest people I know." Kakashi explained and Iruka was speechless, his mouth hung open in shock, not so much about what he had said, although that WAS a shocker, but that he had spoken so many words at one time.  
It was amazing and Iruka couldnt help but love the way his voice sounded when he talked. Damn Kakashi, now he had another thing to love about the man, and hated him for being so perfect.

"Why are you saying this now Kakashi? Your making me so confussed at the moment ." Iruka finally replied as he sighed and slumped back against the desk, his back to Kakashi.  
He yelped when arms came around his body and pulled him into the juunins strong chest, Kakashi's chin resting on Iruka's shoulder.

"Because I wanted you to know how I feel about you...I want you to know why I love you the way that I do and ask that if someone like you could ever return the feelings of an emotionaly crippled man like me, and someday love him for all his sins." Kakashi replied into Iruka's ear huskily and with a bit of uncertainty.   
Iruka was even more shocked and speechless than before. Could this be real? Was he dreaming? Could Kakashi really care for him the way Iruka cared for him? Could Kakashi really love him?

"And I meant what I said earlier...that outfit does not look good on you at ALL...it would look better on the floor so I can fuck you senseless..or you can fuck me..which ever floats your boat Iruka-sensei...as long as its with me that your with tonight...and the night after..and the night after that...and the night after that..and the.." Kakashi was cut off by lips pressing onto his, after Iruka had twirled around in Kakashi's embrace and slammed his lips into the silver haired man's lips.   
Kakashi was suprised to say the least, but he wasnt stupid. Iruka was kissing him, hard and with hungry abandon. Kakashi had only ever dared dream of something like this before. He never thought that the man he thought of as precious and perfect, could ever look at him or feel for him in the way he himself cared for the man. Its one of the reasons he liked to tease Iruka, it was erotic how Iruka would blush at some of his comments, and he looked absolutly hot when he got angry. Kakashi had loved him for so long now.

"Kakashi?" Iruka panted as he broke the kiss off, his eyes droopy with lust and passion.   
Kakashi's visable eye was the very same, as he too panted and tried to drag in several much needed breaths, although he would gladly give up breathing if it meant he could continue kissing his beautiful Dolphin.

"Make love to me Kakashi..I..I need you...I WANT you...here and now..I dont want to wait anymore...Ive already waited to long for you and I dont want to waste anymore time." Iruka explained and demanded at the same time as his hands were already striping Kakashi of his clothing even as he spoke.   
Kakashi chuckled and helped with taking his clothes off, when he stood before Iruka with out a stick of clothing on and his face unmasked he felt a moment of panic as Iruka stared at him. Kakashi wouldnt admit that he feared Iruka's rejection, that Iruka would think him ugly and imperfect, to scarred outside and inside for someone as perfect as Iruka.

"Your gorgeous Kakashi...Im glad you hide your face...Im not the type who likes to share whats his." Iruka stated as he cupped Kakashi's perfectly sculpted face, the scar that ran along the side above the eye and below it only added to that perfection, it was as if God had made it that way as to only enhance the mans beauty.

"Possesive are we?" Kakashi chuckled, as he sighed in relief and begant to hastily help Iruka undress as well. He was eager to see his love naked and way eager to make love to the man.

"Very possesive..so if you have no intention of becoming mine and only MINE..then I suggest you stop now..cause once I have you..Im not letting you go..ever." stated Iruka with conviction, letting Kakashi see the conviction in his eyes as well and Kakashi actually blushed.   
This man, this man that made his heart race and his cock swell with arousal, wanted him, wanted to claim him as his........forever. Kakashi was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Outside the window two sets of eyes watched with blushes as the two men in the locked room went at each other like rabbits in heat. If the music in the others rooms wasn't as loud as it was, and if this part of the academy wasnt off limits, they were sure that people would hear the moans and shouts of two people screwing each other senseless atop a school desk.

"Come on Dobe, this is sick..and perverted...I dont want to watch both my former sensei's fucking each other." demanded Sasuke as he pulled his blond lover to him and away from the window.   
When Naruto had dissappeared for awhile Sasuke had worried about him, and worried that the blond was getting into mistief. He had been right. He had found Naruto talking to a very thoughtfull Kakashi-sensei. Then when Kakashi had dissappeared he had once again lost sight of Naruto..only to find him here, spying on his former sensei's as they pounded each other into that well used desk. Sasuke wondered if he and Naruto should try that one night someday.

"I told you Kakashi-sensei was in love with Iruka-sensei." Naruto beamed with pride as he looked up at his lover with complete happiness. Sasuke loved it when Naruto was happy, and if getting his two former teachers together made his dobe happy then he was happy.

"What made you ever even think that they cared for one another?" asked Sasuke with curiosity, because to him, he hadnt seen it, in fact he thought the two didnt like one another at all.

"Because they acted alot like we did in the beginning...they were always yelling and calling each other names..glaring..but underneath all that? You could tell that there was more to it all than dislike...and I wanted both my ex teachers to find the same love we did...they deserve to be happy too Sasuke."

"Of course they do...but what if you had been wrong dobe and they really had hated each other?"

"Well then I guessed they would of tried to kill one another huh?...but I was sure I was right...I could see it in thier eyes...when they didnt think anyone was looking...its the same way my eyes look when I think about you Teme." Naruto replied, smiling widely and then moaning when Sasuke kissed him tenderly and full of love.

"What would I do without you dobe?"

"Die a withered and frustrated old man?" Naruto replied with helpfullness and Sasuke growled, just before he slapped Naruto's ass and his blond yelped in indignation as he turned to glare at his onyx eyed lover.

"That hurt your bastard."

"Im sure it did...but thats nothing compared to what your ass is going to feel like tomorrow...I sitll have to pay you back for making me wear this stupid outfit..but dont worry...I'll make sure you enjoy every single minute of it...after all..theres nothing like hearing my name screamed to the ceiling as I fuck you hard."

"Pervert.

"And you love me for it."

"Ya..I do...I love everything about you Sasuke."

"And I love everything about you too dobe....except your table mannors when your eating ramen...you make such a pig of yourself that its embarrasing." Sasuke replied with a snicker as he ducked the fist Naruto had aimed at his face.   
You could hear Sasuke's laughter though out the streets of Konoha as he raced to his apartment ahead of a yelling blond shinobi, who was threatening to castrate him. Oh how Sasuke loved the loudest Ninja in all of Konoha.

 

A/N~okies last chapter, and before anyone starte to comment about all this, I soo know that they dont have those sorts of outfits in Naruto's time, but I was drawing a blank here, I mean I know they dont celebrate halloween at all so it is kind of hard to think of costumes from thier time line, since I dont know what they would dress like if they actually DID celebrate halloween. and yes I didnt show the lemon between Kakashi and Iruka, but this is how the muse made my fingers type it and im stuck with it..yes total sap and Im sure many cavities will be made once finished reading this fic, but heck its gonna be halloween, and a little sachrine is very much called for on that day. Happy Halloween yall. huggles and smiles Mija..:-)


End file.
